The present invention relates to a scratcher element which is received in a supporting strip of a wood-cutting tool, preferably secured to a cutter spindle.
The scratcher element includes a plate which is of a substantially rectangular shape and has two opposite scratching edges.
One of such scratcher elements is disclosed in German patent application DE-OS No. 3,120,249. A cutter spindle is described in this application, to the body of which a hook-shaped locking member is screwed, in which a wearing strip is inserted. A cutter with a projecting cutting edge is supported on that wearing strip. This wearing strip forms the aforementioned supporting strip in which slots for receiving the rectangular scratcher plates are formed. Each of these scratcher plates has at each side thereof an outwardly projecting pin which is engaged in an insertion groove open towards the cutter. This pin forms a projecting attachment which makes it possible a turning of scratcher plates at 180.degree. about the axis of the pin as well as perpendicularly thereto so that each scratcher plate can be used many times.
The same holding device for a rotary cutter of a wood cutting tool normally holds a resharpenable cutter and scratcher elements. The scratcher elements are held in the supporting strip in the form-locking fashion.
The term "form-locking" is used in this disclosure to identify an inter-engaging connection in which the shapes of respective elements complement each other.
Another construction of multiple-utilized scratcher elements is disclosed in German publication DE-GM No. 76 16 598. The scratcher elements, during the wood-cutting process, are subjected to frequently occurring impacts and high loads, which in the region of the aforementioned attachments, serving to provide form-locking connections between the scratcher elements and the wearing plate, cause high compressing forces acting on the surfaces of the attachments. These compressing forces cause eventually high surface deformations in the seat regions of the scratcher elements. This causes arresting of the scratching elements which, during the cutting process, could cause braking the scratcher elements.